Dumbo could always fly
by Stella296
Summary: Inspired by last nights episode 3.04. C/B. Kind of fluffy. Those of you who like a romantic Chuck should like this.
1. Chapter 1

„Why did you want me to take photos of that girl?" the weird paparazzi guy asked the well-dressed business man in the black stretch limo.

"Dumbo could always fly. He just needed a magic feather." Chuck Bass returned before he handed some green Ben Franklins to the photographer and dismissed him by closing the window of the limo.

After his little 'Blair come back to reality' speech at the most lame movie premiere he had ever attended, he thought a little more assurance that his plan worked out couldn't be a mistake. So he walked to the paparazzi on the red carpet and promised this guy a bunch of money to take pictures of Blair and pretend to know her. Beside the plan, he still had the feeling he owned her something for the auction thing. She believed in him and he believed in her.

* * *

Finally Blair found some new friends aka minors. Thanks to Chuck's PI! She had hired him secretly after Chuck's little epic speech at the premiere. He was right but she wouldn't admit it so easily. She smiled sweetly as the opened the dress bag. One-to-one-tutoring, huh?. That she could offer to him. _Exclusively. In the best ways._

"So, Ladies…." Blair began her introducing speech to the new meanies. After is, she dismissed them and changed in the school uniform . Ooooh, how she was going to tutor him. A lesson, he wouldn't forget so fast. Yes, what he did, he had done for her. Yes she appreciated it. BUT he still needed to be punished to go out with Little J of all people!

* * *

Matt Smith couldn't believe his luck. He was a photograph since he was sixteen. Now, ten years later, he still didn't earned enough with his passion that he could live from it. So he had also an part-time job at a fast food restaurant which drove him nuts. But he had to pay bills and rent. So there was no other way but work in two jobs.

Yesterday evening, when he was asked to take pictures of celebrities at a movie premiere, he knew it'd be like always. He would take some pictures, just like two hundred other idiots who actually believed that they could live one day with the money the selling of the pictures brought. But as usual, there were so many pictures, the magazines and newspapers would pick just a few and pay really bad for them as there were so many.

But suddenly this strange guy in the white suit showed up, offered him a bunch of money for asking a hot brunette in a yellow dress if he could take pictures of her. Matt agreed. To speak frankly: What did he have to lose? Even if the guy was joking, then he would delete the photos later and everything would be fine. In this very moment, there was no VIP in sight anyways.

Now, that the guy him just had handed two thousand dollars, Matt knew, that karma wasn't such a bitch. For the first time he would walk to his second job with a good feeling. This month and the next one, he wouldn't have to think about money. Maybe he would even buy some new equipement…

* * *

Blair was dressed in the school uniform and just finished her make up as her phone rang.

"Hello gorgeous. Where are you?" Chuck whispered.

"Still in the dorm but on my way in two minutes. I just need to finish packing the overnight bag." Blair returned.

"Overnight bag, huh?" Blair could hear him smirk through the phone.

"I didn't say where I'm going to spend the night. And with who." she returned. Teasing him gave her so much pleasure.

"Well, good thing: You don't have to think about that little problem because I'm going to lock you in our hotel room where you'll spend the night with me. Only me." he teased as reply.

"We'll see about that." she said nonchalant.

"Okay, I'm going to be home in forty. You?" he asked.

"Chuck, don't forget that you wanted to pick up Eric and get the tickets to the annual charity Opera!" Blair demanded.

"Okay, so I'll be home in AN HOUR forty. See you there, baby."

"Don't you dare to baby me, Chuck Bass!" Blair hissed.

He chuckled. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

* * *

When Blair opened the door of her dorm room she heard giggling. When she stepped out, she found a small crowd of four girls from her hall, giggling on the opposite side of her door.

She eyed them and they bit back the laughter. Blair decided to just leave. Chuck was waiting for her and what those wannabe-hippies wanted wasn't her business anyway. But as soon as she was around the corner she heard the outburst of laughter. She stopped to overhear their conversation.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" a voice said.

"Yeah, probably someone should tell Miss. "I paint my door pink" NYU doesn't require school uniforms." another voice added.

"This girl is a weirdo." a third voice giggled before Blair decided to go. Weirdo. That was a low blow.

'well, it only can gets better' Blair told herself as she left the building and stepped on the sidewalk. For an unknown reason, her driver wasn't there yet. So Blair looked up and down the street and waited.

A guy passed her and stopped. "Oh, hey dumbo." he grinned before he went on. Blair realized that he was wearing the uniform of a fast food restaurant.

DUMBO? Blair was shocked. Bitch – definitely. Weirdo – maybe. Dumbo – no way. Her ears weren't too large AND her hair covered them as well.

"I apologize, Miss Waldorf. There was an accident." her driver said. She didn't even see him coming nor getting out of the car right in front of her. Old insecurities just caught up with her.

* * *

Chuck opened the door. The room was dark but he spotted the little brunette sitting on the bed immediately.

"I'm sorry, traffic was awful." he started. No answer.

"Blair, come on. You wanted me to pick the tickets up. You can't be mad with me." he pointed. Still no answer. When he finished switching the light on, taking his shoes off, throwing his wallet, the cell and the tickets on the table, he went in the bedroom.

Just when he got closer he saw the tissues in her hand.

"Blair, honey, what's wrong?" he asked when he kneed beside her, eyening her face with the red puffy eyes and the pouting lips.

"How can you love me?" she whispered.

"What?"

"How can you love me? I'm a weirdo. Even dumbo." Blair added.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed angrily.

When the tears started to roll down her face again, she told him what happened today. He listened carefully and nodded.

"Blair listen to me: Those girls are just jealous and believe me, I'm going to make them regret their own birth. But right now, I want you to know there things. First – you're the most perfect girl I've ever seen. Second – you're gorgeous. I honestly considered to move to Alaska. In a place where the next neighbor is eighty miles away. Because I know exactly how amazing you are and I'm afraid and jealous of every other male human being in a ten feet radius around you. And that's because of #3 because I love you." he explained and she stopped crying.

"I love you too Chuck. But I don't want to move to Alaska though." she returned and he chuckled.

"What about a bath?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well, sweetie. Go ahead in the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute." Chuck said before he rose and pulled Blair on her feet as well. As soon as she closed the bathroom door, he grabbed his phone.

He knew who the dumbo-boy was and that stupid paparazzi guy was paying already. But the girls at her hallway, well, he knew he had to come up with something different. He dialed a number.

"Cyrus! Hey, this Chuck….i'm fine….yeah she's fine as well thank you……um, I actually called to ask where Aaron is right now….yeah, I've a job for him…..no no not at the company, an art work….." Chuck made sure that Cyrus would call Aaron first thing in the morning. Chuck saw once the exhibition Blair's stepbrother had made of Serena pics. Chuck would make sure that Blair would get the attention she deserved. He could already seen the pictures of her right in front of him. Ten of twenty feet. Maybe black and white. He would push her ego and hopefully kill off every single insecurity of her for good. He loved her, something he never knew he was capable of. And he would protect her from everything and everyone. She was his Queen. His, and only his, beloved Queen Blair Waldorf.

* * *

A/N: I had to laugh about Chuck's compare with Dumbo so I decided to write this short piece and I hope you like it.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story. Actually it was planned as an one-shot but insisted on a second chapter, so here you go.

Please review if you liked it. (Criticsm is of course also highly recommended. But reading a story, like it and don't review - not nice ;-))

* * *

„Aaron, nice to see you again." Chuck greeted Blair's stepbrother as he walked in the Palace lobby.

"Chuck Bass, never thought I'd see you ever again." Aaron said.

* * *

_Chuck just finished his note and laid it on the pillow next to Blair. When he grabbed the blanket and put it over her, he had to bite back the tears once again. He'd come to the Waldorf house though he knew her mother's wedding was downstairs. He'd come though he left her after she told him the magic words. And she was still there for him. She never let go of him, from the moment she sat next to him and embraced him until just a few minutes ago when he got up. He needed to leave her. For her own sake. Blair deserved someone better, someone worthy. So he wrote the note, tucked her in and left the bedroom noiseless. _

_When Chuck went down the stairs and want to walk to the elevator on the right, he nearly bumped into someone. Both were too shocked to say nothing in the first place._

"_Okay, enough awkward silence. Since you're wearing designer close and are obviously drunk, I guess, you're not a burglar." Aaron summarized as he eyed Chuck._

"_I'm Chuck Bass. I'm Blair's….Blair's…."he didn't know what he was? Was he her lover? Maybe. A friend? No, so much more. He just didn't know what he was._

"_You're Serena's stepbrother. I saw you at the funeral. I'm Aaron Rose. Blair's stepbrother, I guess." Aaron helped to continue the convo._

_Chuck nodded. "Look, I've to leave right now. But would you do me a favor? Make sure Blair get some attention from your parents. It's possible that she'll be rather upset tomorrow."_

_Aaron nodded and Chuck left. Both decided later that this was the most strange meet&greet they ever had._

* * *

"I guess, I was summoned because of something with Blair?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Yes, there's something that need to be done, if you don't mind." Chuck decided that Aaron was maybe not the typical hero but in this case, he really could help. "Look, the thing is that Blair has to deal with a bunch of insecurities right now. I want you to take some pictures of her like you did with Serena."

"It's not that simple. …." Chuck told him a bit form the problems Blair was facing right now. Of course, he spared the parts he knew Blair didn't want to be told. When he finished, Aaron nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, Chuck, here's the thing. I think Blair and you should come to a shoot. Me and my friend Max are working on a exhibition about complicated relationships in pictures right now. Just come to the atelier and we'll see how it goes from there."

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

"Well, this wasn't so bad." Chuck said still laughing.

"I hope for your sake that it wasn't." Blair hissed playfully.

If anyone from the UES had been in Brooklyn just two minutes before, he or she would have got the view of the most strange things in the world.

#1 Blair and Chuck in Brooklyn.

#2 Blair and Chuck leaving a photo atelier.

#3 Blair wearing a pair of blue jeans and as top nothing but a white undershirt.

#4 Chuck wearing a white muscle shirt and black suit pants.

They looked like two models from a Calvin Klein advert but somehow still like the spoiled kids that they are in totally unfitting clothes.

* * *

**Another two months later.**

Lily and Rufus accompanied Blair and Chuck to the exhibition of Max and Aaron's pictures. Max told them at the shoot that he wants to bring up three photos of each couple. He also mentioned that they had great chemistry. So both Chuck and Blair were nervous to see how the pictures were.

As soon as they entered the great round hall room of a very famous New York museum they were stunned by recognizing the five great pictures in the middle of the room. Those pictures stole the rest of the show from the other pictures.

# 1, outside margin on the left.

_Blair trying to get in a comfortable pose on the couch with a laughing Chuck in the background._

#2, left of the middle

_Blair chasing Chuck with a pillow from the couch to slap him._

"He shouldn't have laughed, should he?" Lily whispered to Blair and she nodded. Not taking her eyes from the photos but smiling.

# 3 right of the middle

_Chuck sitting on a chair. _He looked like James Dean in that picture decided Lily._ Blair was in the background, arms crossed and smirking._

# 4 outside margin on the right

_Blair lying on the floor, the pillow from the other photo beside her and above her, Chuck who tickled her. Both were laughing. _Blair decided that this was her second-favorite photo because they looked so happy in it.

#5 in the middle, even a bit bigger than the other ones (and they had already ten to ten foot)

_Blair sitting on Chuck's lap. His hands on her waist. Her hands and his shoulders. Forehead resting against forehead. Both had their eyes closed and looked so peacefully. _It was stunning.

As soon as Aaron and Max spotted them, they began to clap. Soon the whole place saw them too and joined in the clapping. Blair blushed. Chuck leaned to her and whispered in her ear.

"Told you. Most amazing woman in New York City."

Blair smiled. "Chuck, I love you. Thank you."

"I love you more, trust me."

**FIN.**


End file.
